The guardians
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: This is the stories of the guardians, and a guardian, who must face a journey that he as never experienced before. I suck at summaries. Toodle doo.
1. the prologue (short)

**Hello! This is just a story I randomly wrote out of the top of my head. Please review, And I will except OC's (Gender height and other things like that) Forgive me if you don't like it. No flaming please. :)**

Prologue

There were once two guardians, Rythian and Zoey. They had protected the villages of minecraftia for a time so long, it was eventually lost track of. Eventually, they passed, only to leave new guardians. As more villages grew, and more threats came upon minecraftia, there was a need of more guardians. Soon, the number of guardians accumulated to hundreds, maybe thousands, when the Ender dragon attacked with his army. At the end of the war there was at least five elite guardians protecting each village.

There was peace in minecraftia, and gradually, monsters were seen less and less often, until there were no more than a mere legend. Some people still remember the evil creatures though, and warned any people smart enough to listen to them. Of course, nobody did. There was a new group called the watchers, the last defense of minecraftia, since now there were none. Guardians vanished, and soon there were nothing. The most famous, Honeydew, Xephos, Skydaz, captainsparklez, and others disappeared. The watchers slowly lost numbers, and they eventually went away too. Some remnants still remain though, scattered throughout minecraftia.

They search for danger, and welcome any new minecrafters. Some people call them the searchers, for they will often find lost and minecrafters with Amnesia, which was a sickness that had been curiously going around, and at the age anywhere from 12-18 teens would disappear. The searchers would always find them, and usually recruit them, for these teens if they did not die their first few nights they would become strong, and hardcore. Monsters started to grow again, and so did Guardians, which were a good thing. But this was far different...


	2. the parkour course

**Please review, bla bla bla. Once again, OC's excepted. Have fun! (No flaming)  
**

Oh god...this was tiring. He panted. "You tired?"asked his friend, Jason. "No, unless you are!" I said. "Race you to the last part!" said Jason, smiling. "I bet I can beat you, two nuggets," I said. We started running. I really wanted those two nuggets, so I could trade and maybe get a new sword, or enchant my old one. I could see the finish line ahead, and to the right of that our sword fighting arena. That was up next. Now normally I look forwards to that, but I was tired.

I finished by three blocks. Jason grumbled and rummaged through his pockets. He gave me two gold nuggets. I looked at them shine in the sun, before looking up and putting them away. I met the eyes of Vareide (famous youtuber). "I'll let this one go, but no betting. Okay?" he asked us. Vareide was pretty nice for most instructors, but I didn't want to push him over the limit. I nodded. "Today, we will begin the tests. This is the final exam," he said. "Today, we are going to be doing some parkour. I moaned, and my class followed. There was one seven of us, though you could clearly see that we did not enjoy it.

Parkour was jumping, running and all of that stuff. I was really tired and all I wanted to do was to rest. We went over to the arena, where there were all these cool parkour courses set up. I went first. Oh no, I thought. I ran up the single block of stair and jumped off it onto another block. The block suddenly retracted from pistons and I had to jump to the next block without falling off. I continued, and made it to the third block till I slipped and fell. Oww...

Jason gave me a wink, and then a I'm going to do better than you face. He tried and got to the first block, and then fell off. "Uh huh," I said. "Running tired me out!" he claimed. "Candor got first place. Look," I said as I pointed to Candor, the best in our group. He was on the seventh block, and made it to a little platform, and then he had to jump over blocks with fire on them, so he had to jump over it without getting burnt. We had to train hard to become guardians. And I wanted to be one. I started over and got to the fifth block. I almost lost my balance, but saved myself just in time to get to the seventh block. I could see candor ahead of me at the ice part. There were holes in the ice, and he had to leap over them, while trying to not to slip on the ice. I started the flame course. I jumped up and narrowly missed the first flame.

I ran at the second one, this one half a block taller (the minecrafter can only jump one block does not apply here. If they are good enough they could leaper bigger). The third one I leapt over, and just barely missed the flame, burning my boots/shoes whatever. I got to the ice course. I took it slow. Then I saw Jason pass me. He stuck his tongue out. He was way too competitive. I energized, started going faster, and missed three to four blocks until I slipped and did a belly flop, and just luckily slipping down a hole, but managing to hold on despite the slippery ice. I slowly pulled myself up and I got up. I saw Jason far ahead. Then he suddenly disappeared down one of the holes. Sad. I decided not to think about him right now and got to the point. I managed to complete the rest of the ice course, and then continue on to another course which involved soulsand, which was quicksand. I ran at it and tried to lightly step on the soulsand quickly, and it worked. For a short time. I started sinking, and remembered a lesson. I slowly moved towards the beginning of the soulsand course, and it worked. The problem was I was sinking further.

Then, Jason came up to me, already done. He inspected me. Then he laughed and tried it himself, in which he failed too, and now we were both stuck. Then I had an idea. I used Jason and pulled him slowly, shoving him towards the beginning, and he managed to get on. Then, when he had his fingers grasping the platform I did a huge slow leap from the soul sand and I pushed on Jason's shoulder and flew out on top of Jason. I got up quickly, and he did too. I inspected the soul sand. Candor was on the next course, so he must have figured it out. There was a solution...then I saw it. There was some soul sand sloping horizontal, signaling a pathway could be there, since it looked like soul sand was sliding off it...I got and gave it a try. It worked. It was pretty solid, though it was rounded so you could slip off into the soul sand. I carefully went through and got to the final course.

It was a big netherrack maze. It was 64 x 64 x 64. We had to get to the top. Fires randomly lit up. I knew what I had to do. I ran straight in, like an idiot. Fire started next to me and I narrowly avoided it. There were some netherrack blocks that looked like stairs. I approached it and I was about to go on when I was pushed off by another person. He went on and a fire lit up right when he was on it and it burned him. He howled, and he fell off. Below, I could see water below the netherrack course, so they wouldn't be hurt by falling, and fire if they were possibly burned.

I went forwards into the passageway, and so did Jason. We found another stairway, and we went on it. We were lucky. We went up to the second floor. There were four floors. We avoided more fires, until pistons were activated and they randomly started to push netherrack, so holes would pop up and I almost fell in one. This must've taken a ton of time to build, I thought. But if you were a guardian/searcher/watcher whatever you needed to be good. We completed the second and went on to the third floor, where a netherrack wall was pushed in front of us and lit on fire. We stopped just as the fire singed my nose, and netherrack holes opened up behind me so I was leaning towards the holes to avoid the fire. Then the wall disappeared for a few seconds, maybe longer but I didn't want to find out. When we got to the fourth, this was a battle part. There was a chest which permitted us to take one diamond sword each, and face an attack of monsters. There were spawners, which I would have to say was dangerous but the whole training zone was in a huge half dome.

I had Jason with me, so it was easier. Blazes charged at me, and marveled how they could have gone all the way to the citadel and could have took the spawners, and then contained them till they got here. Spawners didn't spawn unless minecrafters were around so they didn't have an overflow problem. Jason attacked the first one, and then dodged it's fireball. He killed it with a stab to it's head and picked up the xp and blaze rod, which were for keeping. Determined, I ran at the second one, and the blaze shot fireballs at me. I rolled and dodged the first two, and had to duck to avoid the last one. I did a parkour move by jumping off the wall and bringing it down on the blaze also killing it.

I went onto my second, and then my third, until some pistons moved the spawners in a range where it wouldn't spawn them anymore. A wither skeleton spawner popped up and we made quick work with that. Then we faced a swarm of zombie pigmen. I charged, and another guy who came in also did too, with a girl about my age. I couldn't remember her name but the boys name was Marcus. We fought the pigmen to the last one. We had killed a lot, and were still picking up xp as a platform lowered down and we all jumped on it, and we joined Candor. Eventually, all the others made it too after some memorable fails.

We were finally done with the parkour course. I was so tired, I could just could collapse right there. Instead of letting us sleep, he just gave us each a golden apple and we had to continue. I deeply needed to rest, by mental standards now. So much going on... "Now you will be facing each other in PvP! Have fun!"said Vareide. I groaned.


	3. PvP

**Thank you eeveelover39 for commenting on my stories, especially this one. This one is a start, though I am not sure whether I will discontinue it soon. For now, hope you like! (OC's accepted)**

We went to another arena, and we each got an iron sword. We had to duel PvP style. "Okay! Now each of you will now duel in front of us, and we will see who is in the best interest of being a PvP master. Now be warned, this challenge will for all of you to hone your wits in battle, and to be humiliated in front of us *receives stares* Did I say what I think I said?I mean just battle each other,"he said. "Here is the chart. Find your partner and to reduce stress we will not have you being humiliatingly defeated."

Devon

Silver

Shadow

Jason

Candor

Aros

Keton

Exar

Oh boy. I went out on the arena. I was facing a girl named silver. I knew her. She had bamboo colored hair, and green eyes with light skin. She was always quiet in my class, and pretty fast. She was also young, maybe a year younger then me, so fifteen.

We started the match. I had an iron sword. I charged and swung. She dodged and my sword hit nothing. While she dodged, she flung her sword, and it hit me in the face and I stumbled back with a bloody nose. She attacked me again getting back her sword and used the blunt side at the back of my knees, and landed on my butt. She kicked me and held her leg down, and then stopped on my chest. Oww...

I got myself and rolled and dodged her next attack. She thrust and I barely managed to deflect it. She was very fast. Then she played a surprise move and raced straight to me holding her sword out at the blunt and hit me really hard in the face. I flew back from the impact and I could barely see anything, only blood. My face was not in a good condition. I wiped my face off, and she was on me just like that. I attacked her back, and managed to scrape her side, causing her to bleed.

She retreated, and then brushed the blood off and went on the offensive. I got up again and started to fight her. She did a series of attacks, and she made me fall to the ground. I was really beginning to fall apart. She attacked me once again and like a few seconds ago, I was on my back. I then played a move she didn't expect. She came up to me by my side and I swung my legs a her and tripped her, and then pushed back with my legs and she flew backwards. I got back up swiftly and attacked her, missing 90% of the time. She really didn't parry, but allied with swiftness. She tried to hit me in the face again, but I dodged and swung my sword at her chest, and she stumbled backwards holding her stomach. I ran towards her in concern but she used her legs to push down on the ground and she jumped up and swung her sword, knocking mine out of my hand.

I dodged her first swing, and ducked another. She knocked me down, and I had to roll and the sword went into the dirt where I was. I couldn't get to my sword. She then threw her sword aside. She was a good sport. Or she wanted to beat me down with her hands. Probably the latter.

She punched me in the gut and I got nauseating feeling. She punched me three times over, and I was on the ground rolling in pain. She came at me again, and with a powerful punch sent me flying into the wall. I had cuts everywhere, not to mention I wanted to throw up. But I wouldn't do that in a fight, much less in a fight with a girl who was kicking my ***.

I tried to call it a fight. She smirked and lowered her fists. "You call that a fight?"she said.

"Hahah ah..nmm..."I said. I was really badly injured and nauseous. Plus I was never a good talker with girls, especially with ones who just beat me up.

Vareide came and looked at me disappointedly. Exar had beaten Keton, Candor had defeated Aros, and Jason arrived cut up in every place available, with blood all over his face and hair, like me.

"We will be doing more PvP soon. You should be ready. Now clean yourselves off. You are excused,"Vareide said. He took out a water bucket and poured it into the arena till the whole arena was filled with a quarter block of water, washing away all the blood. Then he put a block where the water source had started and it faded all away.

I went to the showers, and had a nice long one in which I cleansed all the blood on my nose wasn't broken. I dressed and went out. I had a couple of bandages on my cuts, but Jason emerged with a bucketload of bandages. "Sup mummy. Had trouble with ?"I said. "Like you had any better with chatterbox,"he said. We had created names for all our class.

I went into my cabin and crashed down onto my bed. This was a long day. And unfortunately, it was going to be a long night too. I had trouble sleeping. My cabin mate was Jason, and tell me about, he snores like crazy. Oh well. I really needed sleep and I finally managed to drift off into content (without Jason's snores)sleep, and had a dream where I dreamed that I got completely pwned by a girl with green eyes and bamboo-colored hair...


	4. a new instructor

**I've finally gone back to writing this story. Now, we'll have some pretty bad ass fun watching (well reading) these suckers having to endure the tests they have next.**

I woke up. Yes I did. Being dunked by a water bucket. I got out of bed and shook my head a few times and looked up. I did a double take. Dead lox was there right in front of me. He then proceeded with the uttermost speed to wake up every other recruit. Once everyone was soaked, he laughed and threw the bucket down.

"Listen up! I'm your instructor for the next 29 days! I have an understanding that Vareide took it easy on you. I can't believe you did the E-4 parkour test. When I was an instructor, they had to do 4-81!"he shouted meanly. I had no crappy idea what in the world he was talking about but he started to go on a rant that one of his recruits was knocked out and was in a coma for the next month. He had failed.

He continued rants until he heard words. Words that didn't quite agree with his mind. Vareide. Dead. Vareide. Dead. Finally I started listening.

"You hear me! He frkn died! He was on a mission, yes. Idiot I'd say. Do you know what he did! He was suppose to find the d**m bandit leader. He was suppose to kill him! But of course, Vareide didn't kill him immediately. Of course, he had to wait until the other bandit snuck up and stabbed him. The idiot. Well that will NOT be the mistake that will happen when you go on missions. Got that!"he yelled.

Vareide was dead. I couldn't believe it. All the other recruits were staring. They looked shaken. Everybody was horrified. Dead lox shouted some command but I didn't heed to it until hit with the side of an axe. I didn't lose a tooth, but blood splattered out.

"Now get into those #%$ pushups or else you'll get another smacker!"Dead said.

I got down. I did ten. Then collapsed. I couldn't believe it. But right now, my brain wasn't working right.

Dead lox hit me with his boot on my side and I stumbled over.

"100 pushups, eight minutes!" Dead lox said.

We all did them. Except well for Exar who collapsed after the 80th and was kicked so hard he coughed up blood and rolled onto the ground convulsing. Then he puked.

"My god! You are in no shape. Get out there onto the court! You and you. Don't bring him to the nurse, just clean the mess and tell him to be out here in 10 minutes,"dead lox said.

"Please no..."said Exar very very very weakly.

"Since are little sweet here thinks he can get an excuse to get away from our twenty chunk run, (320 blocks) let's say NO BREAKFAST!" Gasps were heard from everyone.

"Anybody who disagrees will run twice that, and have no lunch if you don't get your butts out there,"Lox said evilly.

Everybody rushed out onto the court. Except for lucky us, me and Jason stayed. We cleared the mess and then helped him up.

"If you're not out there in five he'll beat you again,"I say.

"When did this get so harsh?"Exar said and got up wobbly.

"Uh...we have no idea. However, here,"I say. I gave him a spare pork chop that I hid for extra food just in case.

"Why in the world would you give me this?"he says.

"I spoiled your breakfast?"

"Cuz I'm nice. Now come on,"I say.

After we ran 320 blocks, stopped and we all panted a ton.

"Hah! You're panting! When I was young I did 5000 blocks and barely broke a sweat!"he said boasting. What a complete liar.

"Get up!"he says.

"But we usually get a break,"said Keton.

"Hmmmm...let me think about that. NO!"he said and slammed his fist into his stomach. He dropped down with his eyes wide.

"Now get up!"he said. Keton struggled.

"You're out,"he says.

"What!"he manages.

"Second day, and you've failed. Move out back to the junior rooms. Try next year,"Dead lox says smiling. Keton tried to mumble something but was kicked again and laid on the ground sobbing.

Dead took his arm and pulled him up, and flung him onto the grass and then said "If you don't move right now every single one of your classmates fail right down with you,"he says.

Keton stumbles up and slowly crawls.

"Pathetic,"Dead says and I think he's going to kick him. But he doesn't and turns around and faces us.

****"Now onto the day,"he says.


End file.
